


Zero Kissing Involved

by OnTheGround2012



Series: All I Saw Was You [148]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Future, Arguing, Boyfriends, College, Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Established Relationship, Flashbacks, Fluff, House Party, Human Stiles Stilinski, Jealous Stiles Stilinski, Jealousy, Light Angst, Long-Distance Relationship, Love, M/M, Mentioned Kane Hale (Original Character), Original Character(s), Reunions, Romance, The Hale Pack - Freeform, University, Werewolf Jackson Whittemore, frat party
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:00:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27257581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnTheGround2012/pseuds/OnTheGround2012
Summary: Stiles goes to a frat party with Jackson during his first visit to Jackson's university where he meets Kane for the first time. This is how their conversation ends.* This is a flashback and can work as a standalone; if you wanna read it but you don't wanna read my series, it's better that you know who Kane is, so to find out and follow the storyline, you can read 3 chapters before this one in this order: firstly, chapter 31 ("Just Him"), secondly, chapter 7 ("Broken Frame") and thirdly, chapter 147 ("Your True You").
Relationships: Stiles Stilinski/Jackson Whittemore
Series: All I Saw Was You [148]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/170408
Comments: 18
Kudos: 29
Collections: Full Moon Ficlet Prompt #403: Official





	Zero Kissing Involved

“If by stubborn, you mean ‘honest’,“ Jackson says, “Yeah, I am… but you’ve always known that.” It's not like Stiles could be any surprised.

“Maybe you don’t need to be so ‘honest’ all the time. Maybe you could consider my feelings for once,” Stiles says, waving both arms.

“Stiles…” Jackson sighs. “Oh my god…”

“Don’t Stiles me, okay? You know I hate that.”

Jackson wants to say that he does consider his feelings, much more than he ever considered Lydia’s feelings or anybody else's for that matter. He wants to say that he doesn’t know where all this stupid accusatory shit is coming from. He wants to defend himself from that bullshit but somehow it just won’t come out of his mouth. It feels pointless. Stiles knows him, Jackson knows that much. Stiles fucking knows how he feels and how he is and being apart can’t make you forget all that.

“He’s _not_ my type,” Jackson says instead. “And, you know, I’m not even sure that I _have_ a type because I’m with you… I only like _you_ , and that’s what I told him.”

“You told him? Why did you…? You mean he... What…? He asked you out? He tried something,” Stiles says as soon as the implications of Jackson’s words set in.

“Yes, he did, but nothing happened.” Jackson shakes his head. “That’s why I didn’t tell you anything. Isn’t that to _consider_ your feelings?”

“What… What did he do?” Stiles asks, looking at his drink. A part of him doesn’t want to know but the winning side is too curious and upset not to ask.

“Stiles… What does it matter?” Jackson raises his eyebrows.

“Fuck.” Stiles licks his lips. “Just tell me, okay? I just… I wanna know.”

Jackson sighs dramatically. “Fine, whatever... he _tried_ to kiss me, I pushed him away, and _nothing happened_. I reminded him that you were very much in the picture and that I wouldn’t be the one to fuck it up. So, he got the message and that was it—End of the most fucking boring story ever.”

“And you didn’t think you should tell me?" Stiles shrugs. "Because I don't think it's that boring.”

Jackson snorts. “What the fuck for? It didn’t mean anything and it didn’t change anything… telling you would only have made you…” Jackson hesitates as he can’t find the right words… and finding the right words right now seems quite crucial.

“Made me what?” Stiles frowns.

“I don’t know…" Jackson shakes his head. " _Insecure_ , maybe? Act like you’re acting right now?” Jackson furrows his brow. “Look, that happened before Christmas, we both had exams coming up and we had a ‘no distraction’ policy, remember? You _created_ that policy… You said you needed to focus… which wasn’t going to happen if you got jealous over something that meant nothing at all.”

“Shit—You have all these fucking excuses—The truth is that if someone had kissed me, you’d fucking want to know too… and you could have told me at Christmas,” Stiles insists.

“They aren’t excuses, everything I’ve said is true—The last thing you needed was that kind of distraction. And by the way, there was zero kissing involved since I didn’t kiss him back.”

“Sure,” Stiles nods. “Keep telling that to yourself—”

“Fine.” Jackson opens his arms wide in defeat. “Perhaps I didn’t tell you at Christmas because I didn’t want to tell you anything that could… I don’t know... affect your trust and change things…” Jackson shrugs. “I didn’t want you to have doubts… besides, it was fucking Christmas—It was the first time we were back together and shit, I was happy… I honestly, forgot about Kane and what had happened.”

“Look, we didn’t break up because I trust you, and you know I do because your wolf can tell when I lie, which is why I don’t usually give it a try. And I’d be lying if I said that this is easy for me.” Stiles thought that he was ready to come here and deal with Jackson’s college life but maybe he wasn’t… maybe it only makes things harder and it's better to stay away.

“Oh yeah, it’s so easy for me…” Jackson shakes his head, his tone full of sarcasm.

“Kane hasn’t been the only one who has hit on me, okay?" Jackson continues. "And honestly, I don’t wanna have to tell you every time something like that happens because I just don’t give a shit… and this thing with Kane is totally forgotten, so I hate that we’re even talking about it.”

“Don’t you think he’s not forgotten it?” Stiles raises his eyebrows.

“He has." Jackson nods. "We’ve never talked about it again since that day. And with you here—”

“With me here what?” Stiles shrugs. “I know that look he gave me. And you don’t have to be super smart to realize what he was thinking and the fact that he’s not over you, even if you think he is because you’re _such good friends_ , blah, blah, blah…”

“Stiles—If it bothers you that much. I’ll talk to him.”

“Let me finish,” Stiles insists and Jackson sighs but shuts up. “Yes, I’m not happy that you didn’t tell me but we’re new at this and I can see how that twisted and somewhat insecure brain of yours got it wrong… but listen to me, I’m not breaking up with you no matter what you tell me because I fucking trust you. So, no, I don’t need you to talk to him like I need your fucking protection or something.”

Jackson doesn’t say anything as he keeps staring at the can of beer in his hands.

“You don’t believe me,” Stiles says.

“I do,” Jackson. “Officially, I do. Unofficially, I think I’m allowed to doubt it sometimes because look at us, we’re here, having this shitty conversation, because of the way he looked at you, so I’m not so sure that you trust me as much as you think you do or as much as you want to.”

“Then what?” Stiles frowns.

“Then, nothing. What else do you want me to say? It doesn’t matter if I believe you or not. Time will tell I guess.” Jackson leaves the can on the floor, taking Stiles’s right hand in his, “I don’t wanna talk more about this shit. Actually, can we just stop talking for a while?”

“Yeah… I’d ask you what you have in mind, but I think I know,” Stiles smiles.

Jackson licks his lips. “Come with me,” Jackson says, getting up, still holding Stiles’s hand.

Stiles gets up too, following Jackson inside the house and up the stairs.

**Author's Note:**

> As usual, I'd love to know what you think. Feedback means a lot.
> 
> You can read/use this or not... Why not share it if I can help anybody, right? I love feedback and I read these 2 great posts on Tumblr and I think they can be useful and informative for some readers who may not think about this or don't know what to say. I think that if it's useful for just one person, it's worth sharing it.
> 
> [Golden Rules for Fanfiction Readers:](https://salt-of-the-ao3.tumblr.com/post/164575784892/golden-rules-for-fanfiction-readers)
> 
> [](https://ibb.co/WBRmrCX)
> 
> [How to comment/praise writers and influence fics: (I'm gonna copy just the second part about feedback/AO3)](https://salt-of-the-ao3.tumblr.com/post/160890470166/how-to-praise-writers-and-influence-fics)  
>    
> [](https://ibb.co/xFSQBTT)  
> [](https://ibb.co/c6nh8d1)
> 
> In case you don't know, I have other stackson stories that you might find interesting if you like this series:
> 
> * [What If It's you?](https://archiveofourown.org/series/885351) (Human AU / Crossover with "Spooks | MI-5" )  
> * [Throw Your Weight On Me](https://archiveofourown.org/series/1374817) (Alpha/Omega AU)  
> * [No Infinity](https://archiveofourown.org/series/1586194) (Human AU in space)  
> * [Hollywood](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24172435) (Human AU in 1950)  
> * [The Chemicals Between Us](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6439111) (Human AU) 
> 
> This will be cross-posted on [my Tumblr ](https://otg2012.tumblr.com/post/189828041828/so-damn-blue-stilesjackson-1168-words).


End file.
